Gilben's Different
) |writer =Tony Infante Spencer Rothbell, Tony Infante, Sam Kremers-Nedell, and Stephen P. Neary (story) |storyboard =Katie Aldworth and Jason Dwyer |previous =Officer Moody |next = Cool Guy Clarence }} is the 19th episode of Season 3, the 109th episode overall of Clarence. Synopsis Gilben's newly sprouted peach fuzz sparks a discussion about puberty that ultimately convinces Clarence to act more like an adult. Plot The episode starts at school, the bell rings and Clarence hands out invitations to everyone to go to the tree house, including Mr. Reese, who asks him about it, then Clarence leaves, Mr. Reese is somewhat disappointed because Clarence's invitation is not for grownups. In the tree house, Clarence, Jeff, Belson, Percy, Chelsea and Gilben are having fun, when Sumo comes in, he makes a game pretending to be a shark, every time he touches someone, he or shey has to start doing the same thing, Belson does not like what they do, when they do it to Gilben, Clarence notice something strange, and is that he has a mustache, everyone there speaks of that, then Clarence imagines himself with a mustache and leaves the tree house. Then, in Clarence's house, Jeff does his math homework and talks to Clarence about maturity, but Clarence makes fun about it and makes a mess, when Sumo arrives, Jeff leaves Clarence's house. Then, Sumo shows Clarence his new game, but this one says "Parental Guide", so Clarence does not want to play it, he was watching a program for young children and talking to the television, then Sumo leaves his house. When Mary gets in, she asks Clarence who made all the mess, he was just playing with his things and tells her that maybe the chickens did it. Mary is surprised with Clarence to see him play with children's things and not doing the homework. Clarence thinks about that and dresses like an adult businessman. Mary gets mad at Clarence when she sees him playing with his taxes, but Clarence wants to act like an adult and does not listen to Mary. Later, Jeff goes to the Guys-Scraper, but he is surprised to see a cardboard door that says "Mr. Wendle", so he goes in and sees Clarence pretending to talk on the phone with his imaginary company. Clarence forces Jeff to sit down with him and tell him about his business projects. Clarence asks Jeff to help him with his greater responsibility. Jeff puts on baby clothes and pretends to be a baby so that Clarence can take responsibility for caring for one. Jeff gives Clarence some challenges to learn. In challenge 1, Jeff pretends to cry and realizes that Clarence does not know how to make a baby sleep. In Challenge 2, Jeff realizes that Clarence does not know what a baby has to it. In Challenge 3, Clarence must cut off Jeff's fingernails. Chelsea and Sumo get in to see the "mature Clarence", Chelsea pretends to be another daughter of Clarence. Belson arrives and fires Clarence from his imaginary work, and Sumo gets angry, who pretended to be Clarence's mother. Chelsea and Belson pretend to steal cars, Percy pretends to be another baby and gets into the baby pool. Clarence accidentally cuts Jeff's fake hand that he used for the challenge. Everyone gets angry with Clarence, he gives up when he sees the amount of responsibilities involved in being a father. Gilben arrives and explains to Clarence that despite being older than them, he still acting as a child, Clarence is inspired to remain being a child, regardless of his age and maturity. Mr. Reese arrives at the Guys-Scraper and asks them to come in, the children say he can get in. Mr. Reese tries to climb the Guys-Scraper but he falls off the ladder, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters * Clarence Supporting Characters * Gilben * Jeff * Sumo * Chelsea * Mary * Belson Minor Characters * Percy * Crendle * Alison * Noah * Gale * Chad * Mr. Reese References * The tv show Clarence was watching while pretending to be a baby is a parody of the 1996 Nickelodeon show "Blues Clues", the blue cat resemble the character Blue the Dog and the background resemble the set of "The Thinking Chair".Oddly enough Donovan Patton who voice Jim Reese played the role as Joe. * The song that play as Clarence pretends and acts like a grown up "Feels Good To Be A Grownup" is a parody of the song "The Bad Touch" by Bloodhound Gang. Gallery Transcript Clips/Videos Clarence Never Grow Up Cartoon Network Africa Reference es:Gilben es diferente pt-br:Gilben Diferente pl:Gilben jest inny ru: fr:Gilben est différent Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Clarence